I challenge you
by Yuli-chan Yellow
Summary: Programa para retar a todos los que quieran pero ¿Por que rayos Tobi es el conductor? ¿Que hace Deidara con la camara? ¿Sasori aceptanto retos ridiculos? La vida de un Akatsuki desempleado es lo peor que puede haber ¿Konan comiendo cosas raras? ¿Pein con mangas? ¿Kakuzu siendo mas abaro que nunca? ¿Itachi haciendo propaganda de cosas? Solo en este programa -Ahora en wattpad-
1. Konan, Zetsu y Itachi

**I challenge you**

 _-Se escucha la canción de los Akatsuki-_

Presentador: Directo desde el estudio secuestrado por –se escucha una explosión –directo desde el estudio rentado por los Akatsuki les presentamos I challenge you y aquí está su conductor favorito el gran chico bueno Tobi

Tobi: Holis chicos, Tobi viene a presentarles este nuevo programa llamado I challenge you e inesperadamente no sé qué iremos a hacer

Deidara: ¿Por qué hicieron el conductor a Tobi? Hm, Tobi di lo que haremos aquí está escrito en la pantalla de aquí –señalando una pantalla mientras movía una de las cámaras – o si no te hare volar Tobi

Tobi: I challenge you es un programa de retos, significa te reto a ti pero como explicarlo –meditando un rato –daremos a conocer los personajes que vendrán al siguiente programa y ustedes les pondrán su reto por ejemplo el día de hoy estarán Konan, Zetsu y Itachi… Tobi no quiere morir –en un rincón –pero si el personaje que traeremos tampoco es muy solicitado les traeremos al personaje que quieren retar por ejemplo Bolt Uzumaki o también Sarada

Itachi: No te metas con mi sobrina maldito Tobi –entrando un poco enojado –pero de todas formas… no sé qué hacer… esto se ha vuelto tan agobiador

Kakuzu: Pierden tiempo y también dinero –en una silla de director –si no lo hacen bien les descuenta re su paga

Konan: Porque tienes que descontarnos la paga si ni nos pagas… la verdad ni se porque andamos haciendo esto

Zetsu: Es para recaudar dinero y aparte para que no quedemos en la calle después de todo todos estamos sin trabajo

Deidara: Sigan por favor es pérdida de tiempo esta discusión y aparte necesito irme a dormir me despertaron a media noche –bostezando –muy bien Tobi ahora lanza los retos

Tobi: Muy bien, ¡Tobi reta a Zetsu a que coma una de sus amigas!

Zetsu: Sacrilegio –gritando fuertemente y llorando –no lo hare mis amigas, mis hijas no me comeré a ninguna menos a mi querida pancha

Sasori: Tienes que elegir –con un montón de plantas –entre una de ellas si no tendras que ir a la ruleta a elegir un castigo más peor y te aseguro que el jefe eligió peores que comer a una de tus amigas así que tú eliges

Kisame: Que se haga canibalismo… canibalismo –con unos pompones-

Tobi: La ruleta es una rueda espeluznante a los que no saben que es –con una lámpara de mano cerca de su máscara dándole un aire de tenebroso –aquella cosa hace que tus peores pesadillas sean reales desde encontrarte encerrado con la niña del aro hasta comer una jelly beans de sabores extraños como vomito o sino tierra aparte de que se cambia conforme a el personaje que tenga el reto

Konan: Eso si da miedo y aparte es asqueroso

Zetsu: Lo siento amiga mía pancha nos veremos en el otro mundo solo que no quiero hacer algo más horrible –probando una hoja –mi amiga pancha… amiga mía… -comiéndola-terminen esta tortura

Hidan: Jashin-sama bendecirá tu muerte amiga de Zetsu ahora prosigan con las demás torturas esto divierte demasiado…

Tobi: Pero antes vamos a unos cortes comerciales –con una paleta –

Presentador: Vamos a unos cortes comerciales volviendo con I challenge you y recuerden este programa está patrocinado por el gran Jashin-sama los bendice y también plantas locas ecológicas

 **OoOoOoOoOo**

Sasori: Soy yo o parece que Pein a cada rato tiene ideas más locas

Kisame: Y que quieres que hagamos estamos en la quiebra a punto de no tener nada y no quiero que vendan a mi Samehada

Hidan: Jashin-sama patrocina este programa, el gran Jashin-sama esta por todos lados

Zetsu: Pancha porque moriste…. He cometido canibalismo –marcando un número –bueno si hablo para declarar que acabo de cometer canibalismo…

Konan: Deténganlo si no se darán cuenta de que nosotros secuestramos este estudio

Deidara: Volvemos en cuatro… tres…dos… uno

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Presentador: Estamos de vuelta en I challenge you con los invitados especiales Konan, Zetsu el caníbal y Itachi Uchiha… chicas está disponible –se escucha un grito –lo siento está en un viaje y volvemos con Tobi

Tobi: Bueno entonces ahora toca a –se escucha un derroble de tambores –Itachi ¡TOBI TE RETA A INVITAR A UNA CHICA AL CINE! Pero pagaras todo Itachi-san

Itachi: Pero no conozco ninguna chica –aburrido –entonces mi reto se anula verdad…

Deidara: Eso sería injusto llévenlo a la rueda de la mala suerte, hm…

Pein: Primero que nada si no conoces una chica y no quieres sufrir lo que es la rueda del sufrimiento tienes que conseguir una para el siguiente programa e ir a la cita con aquella chica

Tobi: Entonces todas las chicas que digan quiero salir con Itachi serán las que saldrán con él y posiblemente se quede en la ruina por pagar tantos pasajes… Tobi siente lastima por Itachi

Hidan: Jashin-sama no haría tal atrocidad

Kisame: Pobre Itachi si no lo devuelve que haremos sin el que sacara dinero por sus sensuales fotos

Pein: Simplemente si no lo regresan –con un aura asesina- morirá porque este también es nuestro fondo de ingresos, aparte la primera en dejar su reto y decir yo quiero salir con Itachi será la primera en salir en una cita exclusiva con él y a las siguientes se les compensara con imágenes sensuales de nuestro fondo de ingresos

Tobi: Bueno ahora reto a Konan ¡Tobi te reta a que le digas de donde vienen los bebes! Es que Tobi tiene esta duda desde hace mucho tiempo

Konan: No lo hare al aire… -sonrojada –mucho menos con muchas comadres alrededor, Tobi tendras que esperar a llegar a la guarida para que te lo explique

Deidara: Eso no es justo entonces que pase a la rueda del sufrimiento

Kakuzu: Pero sin gastar dinero estamos casi en la ruina esto nos traerá progresos vendiendo objetos de nuestra organización

Sasori: Yo tampoco quiero perder a mi querido Hiruko asi que rueda o decirlo enfrente de todos asi que elige Konan

Itachi: Debo grabar esto –con su celular –lo publicare en redes sociales

Konan: Entonces la rueda del sufrimiento que se puede hacer…

Tobi: Y presentamos la rueda del sufrimiento –cerca de una rueda de varios colores y con varias cosas – muy bien Konan gira la rueda nuestra queridísima amiga y empecemos el sufrimiento… -leyendo lo que salió – te toca comer una Jelly sabor huevo podrido

Zetsu: Esto es más horrible que comer a mí querida pancha… Konan te mando mis bendiciones

Hidan: Jashin-sama te manda tus bendiciones Konan –viendo como prueba la jelly- no quiero ver esto

Konan: Sabe… horrible… -con un montón de gestos- es horrible el sabor… traigan algo por favor…

Tobi: Y esto es todo por hoy, Sayonara chicos y recuerden dejar sus comentarios para saber a quién retan en I challenge you y por favor salven a Itachi de que sufra lo mismo que Konan, por eso Tobi es un buen chico y si quieren una canción de entrada diferente pídanlo, los siguientes en sufrir estos retos por parte de Tobi son el equipo ocho de Konoha junto a el Kazekage si quieren otro personaje pídanlo y si es posible traerlo lo haremos con mucho gusto

Presentador: I challenge you fue traído por ustedes de I love Akatsuki, Naruto el gran hokage naranja de Konoha y plantas ecológicas locas… nos vemos próximamente

 _-Se escucha la aterradora canción de los Akatsuki-_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Konan: Puaajjjj que horrible –con un balde y toda verde- no vuelvo a decir que si a estas locuras

Hidan: Jashin-sama sigue representando los corazones de todos

Kisame: Bueno es hora de irnos… -caminando hacia la salida- no se nos olvida nada verdad

Pein: Ya vámonos tengo que ver el dorama que estaba bueno

Deidara: Necesito ir a el estilista de inmediato mi cabello esta maltratado –cerrando-

Tobi: Se han olvidado de mí

.

.

¿Acaso Tobi sobrevivirá? ¿Zetsu después de comerse a Pancha se volverá más caníbal? ¿Itachi conseguirá ir a una cita? ¿Qué retos tiene Tobi para el equipo ocho? Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado :3


	2. Equipo 8 y Kazekage

_-Se escucha la canción de los Akatsuki-_

Presentadora: Buenas a todos volvemos con otro emocionante programa de I challenge you, lamentablemente en estos días nadie encontró a el conductor Tobi y nadie sabe dónde está pero en su remplazo esta Deidara-san y en estos momentos empezamos el programa

Deidara: Buenas a otro programa de I challenge you… hm… lamentablemente Tobi está perdido pero el programa debe continuar… hm

Itachi: Listo tengo mi cita de mi reto asi que no puedo ser sentenciado a la rueda del sufrimiento –serio –además porque tengo que hacer esto

Sasori: Porque posiblemente tú también te lo mereces pero bueno –con su marioneta a su lado – dinos el nombre de la afortunada

Konan: Tienen que grabar esto porque será divertida –con una cámara y ropa de camuflaje –aparte de todo tenemos que abrir las líneas telefónicas

Kakuzu: Bueno avancen el tiempo es oro y no se encuentra en todos lados –con un cartel "Vendo fotos de Itachi posando sexy" –además esta es una gran oferta una foto por la equivalencia de 100 euros

Deidara: Eso es una estafa… hm –con una figura de arcilla –acaso quieren que los haga explotar con mi hermoso arte

Zetsu: Chicos tranquilos tenemos que avanzar, Itachi por favor el nombre de tu cita

Pein: El nombre de la afortunada es –con un papel en la mano –Uchiha Hyuga Hinata, estos nombres de estos días pero de donde tienes una hermana perdida

Kisame: También tiene Hyuga esto es raro –con una lámpara en su mano y una cara aterradora –algo ha pasado

Deidara: Grabaremos esta cita y la pasaremos en el siguiente programa, por el momento presentamos a el equipo ocho de Konoha el feroz Kiba Inuzuka, el serio Shino Aburame y la dulce Hinata Hyuga –escuchando varios aplausos –muy bien… hm también es hora de presentar a el Kazekage Gaara del Desierto

Kiba: No sé cómo pude a venir a este programa raro

Kisame: Pónganle reto a ese perro faldero –un poco enojado –aparte de que esta de huraño

Hidan: Jashin-sama quiere un sacrificio pero tampoco con algo asi de feo, Jashin-sama los bendice a ustedes por haber venido a nuestro humilde programa

Konan: Se ha vuelto monje –riendo –el monje Hidan

Deidara: Bueno mucho gusto, ya nos han de conocer, nosotros igual pero en estos momentos venimos aquí con la divertida experiencia de hacerlos tener retos vergonzosos… hm…

Gaara: Divertida experiencia… los asesinare si no es asi

Kakuzu: Nosotros te cobraremos comisión

Pein: Aquella chica la conozco –recordando –es a la que casi asesino con mis propias manos cuando fue a defender a ese chico

Sasori: Pero un poco crecidos no, ahora piensa si ellos son más poderosos nos pueden derrotar pero bueno…

Deidara: Sigamos con los retos –con un papel en la mano –este es el reto de nuestra participante Sunny237 –imitando voz de una chica –hm

Awww me encanta *-* yo reto a el Kazekage Gaara a que haga cosplay de luka crosseria y que yuki sea Deidara y tenga una escena Yaoi!

Hinata: Entonces una pregunta en duda ¿Qué es Yaoi?

Konan: Esperen –con un portátil –el gran amigo Google ha rebelado que el Yaoi es el amor entre dos hombres… enserio harán eso –toda sonrojada –dios esto es demasiado bueno

Zetsu: Oigan –observando las imágenes –mis ojos se queman… no puedo creerlo esto es demasiado para mí

Kisame: Y… lo Kazekage Gaara del Desierto aceptara el reto –evitando burlarse –o sino la rueda del sufrimiento

Gaara: No quiero defraudar a esta joven dama asi que acepto el reto de hacer el cosplay pero el Yaoi me reusó –con un montón de arena rodeando el estudio –y si no aceptas mis peticiones matare a cada uno de ustedes

Kiba: Sera suficiente dolor y sufrimiento para ellos –divertido –pero por el momento

Deidara: Mientras nos cambiamos y hacemos el cosplay pero nada de Yaoi –sentando a Sasori y dándole las hojas –el los acompañara en los retos

Sasori: Porque me dejas a mí… está bien –evitando no reírse –muy bien Te retamos a ti Shino Aburame a salir a la calle vestido de hippie

Shino: No lo acepto

Kiba: Una respuesta inmediata esto si fue demasiado inesperado entonces si el no acepta que le harán

Kisame: Rueda del sufrimiento… rueda del sufrimiento –con unos pompones-

Hidan: Le mando mi bendición con Jashin-sama

Pein: Esto será emocionante

Itachi: Tengo demasiado sueño… -cabeceando –si la rueda… yey

Konan: Aterrador… -girando la rueda –muy bien tu nuevo reto es cantar la macarena

Hinata: Eso es fácil pero también da pena –sonrojada –pobre de ti Shino-kun

Shino: Dale a tu cuerpo alegría macarena… que tu cuerpo alegría… hey macarena –deprimido –listo termine

Sasori: Fue a vivo y en todo color –con una cámara –esto se ira a las redes sociales… bueno volvemos en un rato con el programa y los retos a los invitados

Presentadora: Volvemos con I challenge you después de estos cortes comerciales y recuerden ahora disponibles con Kakuzu fotos de Itachi en poses sensuales, este programa está patrocinado por citas para chicas con Itachi, sesiones fotográficas con Itachi posando sexy, Emo multivengador y plantas locas ecológicas

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tobi: Tobi por fin pudo encontrar la salida de los otros estudios –con una cabeza de caballo –Tobi estaba perdido… -llorando –no encontraba la salida de los estudios

Sasori: Entonces ahora te encargo a ti el programa –volviéndose a sentar en algún lado-

Konan: Ahhh regreso Tobi que aburrido

Kisame: Pero bueno estas propuestas son demasiado exquisitas –riendo macabramente –por cierto pronto empezamos

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Presentadora: Y regresamos con I challenge you, recuerden que ultimadamente anda lloviendo ahora compren sus paraguas de los sensuales chicos o las chicas de Naruto Shippuden, en estos días de calor porque no también comprar un abanico con la imagen de los chicos sexys, los dejamos con el conductor aparecido Tobi

Tobi: Bien… bien… bien volviendo con I challenge you, él reto de Kazekage sigue en marcha desde su camerino, Shino Aburame ha sido ridiculizado por cantar esa canción de hace mucho tiempo ahora toca los dos últimos invitados…

Itachi: Dejen dormir –volviendo a dormir –maldición…

Kakuzu: Esto es bueno para vender como fotos… -con otro cartel de "Vendo fotos de Itachi dormido a 100 euros, 100 yenes" –muy bien con esto volveremos a ser ricos y no deber el alquiler de la guarida

Deidara: Esto no puede ser –con varios pasadores –no lo hare es demasiado maquillaje para mí arruina mi hermosa cara, me llenara de arrugas

Gaara: Entonces termine mi apuesta

Pein: Exacto –asintiendo –sigan con los retos

Tobi: Ok… Tobi los reta a Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga a salir a la calle, pedirles a diez personas cualquiera matrimonio el primero que cumpla el reto no sufrirá…

Zetsu: La rueda del sufrimiento –se escuchan truenos desde lo lejos –muy bien comienza la cuenta regresiva ahora

Konan: Ahora a verlo desde el televisor del estudio –prendiendo el televisor –y quien ganara

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _-Desde la calle con los dos retados -_

Kiba: Disculpe si es una tontería lo que digo pero… Se casaría conmigo

Chica1: Lo siento pero no es mi tipo

Hinata: Etto… se casaría…conmigo… -nerviosa-

Toneri: Hinata contigo me casaría siempre nunca creía que me pedirías matrimonio –abrazándola – debemos organizar la boda inmediatamente

Kiba: Se casaría conmigo…

Chica2: Por ti hasta voy a la luna –gritando como una fangirl loca –kyaaaaa le debo contar a mis amigas

Hinata: Lo siento… disculpe se casaría conmigo

Niño1: Onee-chan si me casaría con Onee-chan

Kiba: Disculpe se casaría conmigo

Niña: Kyaaaaaaaaa un acosador… un ladrón –llorando –me quiere robar…

Kiba: Por favor cálmate…

Hinata: Se casaría conmigo

Sasuke: Busco a Itachi lo has visto… y mi respuesta es no

Hinata: Itachi-san está en donde no debe de estar

Kiba: Se casaría conmigo

Tsunade: Claro chico

Kiba: Tsunade-sama… ¿Qué hace aquí?

Hinata: Se casaría conmigo

Ino: Hinata claro que me casaría contigo y después me divorciaría

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _-Volviendo en el estudio-_

Konan: Esto va demasiado rendido hasta ha habido una propuesta de matrimonio entre dos chicas por eso está reñido

Deidara: Falta un minuto para que termine esto, el que gane se llevara el premio gordo

Kakuzu: Esto no es un programa reality –tirándole un zapato-

Zetsu: Hinata lleva siete

Shino: Kiba sorpresivamente lleva igual que Hinata y si los dos pierden

Sasori: La rueda del sufrimiento, si quedan empatados pues tienen que buscar una última persona en un minuto

Pein: Cosa que resultara difícil pero como vemos Hinata puede ganar con encanto

Kisame: Yo apoyo al huraño del Inuzuka

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico y también quiere jugar

Itachi: Apoyo al que gane –volviendo a dormir –quiero comer

Konan: Y el ganador es…

Zetsu: Empate

Pein: Se termina el tiempo asi que es un empate…

Kakuzu: El tiempo es oro asi que empate como dice el jefe –aburrido –entonces terminen esto

Tobi: Bueno lamentablemente el tiempo se acaba y termino en empate pero no se olviden en decir si quieren que el empate termine con el enfrentamiento fatality, para la siguiente semana –se escuchan redobles de tambores –vendrá el equipo diez junto a su sensei busquen retos, los más ridículos, espantosos o graciosos se admiten de todo… nos vemos hasta la siguiente en I challenge you

Presentadora: Terminamos este programa con el patrocinador plantas locas ecológicas, siempre bello como Deidara y papel de origami ahora para el siguiente programa esperamos que sigan con sus comentarios y retos para los invitados y si desean un nuevo invitado diferente a este pídanlo extenderemos el programa en estos días

 _-Se escucha la canción de los Akatsuki-_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kisame: Bien terminamos otro programa exitoso… a festejar –cargando a un Itachi dormido –por cierto obtuvieron las fotos

Kakuzu: Exitosamente hasta una donde chupa su dedo

Konan: Compró una para publicarla en las redes sociales y reírme con los comentarios

Tobi: Esta vez salgo rápido antes de que me olviden en este lugar, vámonos Presentadora-san

Presentadora: Ya escuche… después de que me secuestran ahora me piden ir a vivir a su guarida

Pein: No nos podemos arriesgar

.

.

¿Qué planeara Kakuzu con las imágenes de Itachi? ¿Venderán más cosas? ¿Quién es la misteriosa presentadora? ¿El equipo diez sufrirá aún más que el equipo ocho? ¿Tobi se volverá a extraviar? No se olviden en comentar y seguir este programa


	3. Equipo 10 y Asuma

_-Se escucha la canción de los Akatsuki-_

Presentadora: Yahooo! Volvemos otro día más con I challenge you con el buen chico y conductor Tobi pero antes _–se escucha redobles de tambores–_ el tan esperado reto de Itachi Uchiha el sensual que murió por su hermano emo vengador… Las imágenes filtradas son por el buen Kakuzu ahora mostramos las imágenes

 _-Se ven fotografías de Itachi y la chica desconocida, el cine, Tobi comiendo helado mientras llora en el final, Konan persiguiendo a un Zetsu metiche y al final una despedida entre la chica e Itachi a la luz de la luna y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Itachi… Y poco después a un deprimido Itachi al ver que se le termino su dinero –_

Presentadora: Y eso es todo entonces los dejamos con el asombroso chico bueno Tobi _–se escucha un ¿Qué? –_ Chicos admítanlo Tobi se porta más bien que ustedes juntos al igual que Itachi

Tobi: La presentadora me felicito… Pero bueno hace rato pasaron las imágenes tomadas por Kakuzu-sempai y claro estuvimos como espías en toda la cita

Itachi: Claro que no, se la pasaron haciendo ruido e intente perderlos de vista pero no fue posible asi que me resigne y espere que terminara todo esto

Deidara: Hm… Todo fue culpa de Konan y Zetsu, si ellos no vieran empezado con sus burlas entre ellos no nos hubieran descubierto, hm _–cruzándose de brazos-_

Konan: El culpable fue Zetsu _–apuntando a su amigo –_ el empezó con la burla de que me gustaba Pein

Sasori: Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja _–riendo fuertemente –_ creo que esto ira para los blogs que tenemos es bueno… demasiado bueno

Kakuzu: El tiempo chico… _-enseñando un reloj –_ tiempo apúrense y callense

Tobi: Bueno hoy traemos a I challenge you a el equipo 10 con su sensei _–aplaudiendo –_ muy bien esto es bueno presentando a Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi y Asuma Sarutobi

Hidan: Jashin-sama los bendice por venir a este humilde programa _–vestido de monje–_ Jashin-sama bendice a todos

Kisame: Nuevo cambio para Hidan es monje todos huyan de este lugar _–corriendo en círculos–_ es el fin del mundo

Pein: Perdimos a otro por la crisis económica de todos nosotros y nuestra bella organización _–viendo al horizonte–_ porque la pobreza esta grande

Shikamaru: Esto es demasiado problemático

Tobi: Muy bien el reto es para algunos y es el siguiente por parte de sunny237 –Imitando una voz de chica– Jaja nee me mata de risa Hidan de monje por otro lado yo reto a que ino actue como sasori, sasori como tobi, tobi como asuma y asuma como ino...no se cuantos retos sean por persona asi que voy a dejar otro w.w reto a hidan a que baile y cante la cancion de piter languila!

Ino: ¿Cómo actuar al estilo Ino? Mmmm… Sasori tiene una marioneta, le gusta ser como tipo emo _–pensando y obteniendo una idea–_ Entonces tengo todo tipo de marionetas acaso quieres morir

Kisame: Esto será bueno, vamos Sasori

Sasori: Sasori es…un… buen… chico… Sasori… es un gran…chico _–con una venita en la frente –_ gracias sunny237 averiguare donde vives y morirás

Tobi: Entonces… Tobi tiene que actuar _–con un cigarro–_ Muy bien Tobi ya no es un buen chico…

Konan: Foto _–tomando una fotografía –_ ahora el ultimo

Pein: Dios esto es gracioso

Asuma: Kyaaaa… me gusta Sasuke… _-intentando no reír o enojarse –_ yo soy la mejor de todas, no como la frente de marquesina

Hidan: Lo siento ahora estoy con mi meditación del medio día pidiendo gracias a la madre tierra _–volviendo a meditar –_ Jashin-sama bendito seas… madre tierra mata a Zetsu…

Tobi: Entonces _–con un cigarro y sacando humo –_ los retos son tres por persona no te preocupes pero como Hidan anda pidiendo frutos a la madre tierra no lo interrumpiremos

Presentadora: Bueno chicos nos vamos a unos cortes comerciales y recuerden comer frutas y verduras, meditar y darle las gracias a Jashin-sama que amablemente nos deja vivir, este programa está patrocinado por Cigarrillos el buen fumador, Marionetas creativas y un buen chico cada día…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kisame: Entonces la presentadora no nos acompañó a la cita de Itachi porque estaba hablando con los invitados de este día

Itachi: Ella es la que tiene que hacer ese trabajo… no lo sabía _–acostándose y leyendo una revista –_ desearía comprar una buena manta

Tobi: Esto mata _–tosiendo fuerte –_ Tobi morirá en algunos meses por fumar esto… No quiero morir

Deidara: Hm… eso te pasa por aceptar el reto… Hm…

Konan: Pobre Tobi _–dándole un caramelo –_ si eres un buen chico al terminar el programa te compraremos otra paleta

Kakuzu: ¿Quién estuvo de acuerdo con esto? No compraremos nada

Pein: Y mis manga _–con un aura negra –_ acaso no soy importante

Presentadora: Denle sus tontos mangas y su tonta paleta que no ven que esta por empezar

Zetsu: La presentadora da igual de miedo que Pein

Sasori: Aun peor ella sabe cómo manipular a la gente

Deidara: Regresamos en tres… dos… uno….

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Presentadora: Bueno regresamos con I challenge you después de estos cortes comerciales, bueno seguimos con el tradicional puesto de retos y recuerden el programa es patrocinado por Sensuales fotografías, Marionetas creativas y el mundo problemático de Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Esto es problemático

Tobi: Muy bien _–apagando el cigarro –_ pasemos al reto de arika kimura… muy bien _–con voz de chica –_ yo reto a Shikamaru a que se meta en un tanque de tiburones por 1 minuto

Ino: Kisame trae a tus parientes al tanque _–llenando el tanque con agua –_ es hora de ver sufrir

Sasori: Sasori el buen chico hablador dice que es mala idea porque esto no es lo que un buen chico haría

Pein: Los tiburones… ¿Dónde consiguieron?

Zetsu: Pequeños secretos de la vida

Tobi: Entonces _–prendiendo un cigarro –_ aceptas o no aceptas el reto

Shikamaru: Esto es problemático

Choji: Deja de ser un chico problemático

Kisame: Tenemos los tiburones listos

Tobi: Por lo mientras Choji tu reto es estar junto a Shikamaru si es que acepta el reto…

Asuma: Necesito grabar esto _–con una cámara –_ y será épico

Shikamaru: Es problemático pero acepto

-Ya con los trajes de baño entrando al tanque con demasiados tiburones, ambos entran –

Deidara: Esto es fantástico… hm… contemos los segundos… hm

Ino: Entonces por el momento ya termino nuestro reto

Sasori: Por fin ya no podía aguantar decir buen chico como Tobi

Pein: Debiste sufrir

Zetsu: Faltan treinta segundos

Tobi: Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el programa de hoy prometemos que lo haremos un poco más largo y con mucho tiempo pero deben dejar sus retos porque asi tampoco sabemos que ponerles, se complica demasiado nuestra existencia… la siguiente semana será una entrevista a un personaje querido Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Por qué? Es que hemos conseguido que venga a este programa exclusivamente aparte de otro de sus trabajos como Hokage a hacer una pequeña entrevista… asi que dejen sus preguntas y nos vemos

Shikamaru: Listo

Hidan: Jashin-sama bendícelos, madre tierra da tus frutos, padre viento atormenta a los que tienen internet para que se les vaya, padre fuego quema la casa de algún inocente _–orando-_

Presentadora: Nos despedimos chicos diciéndoles Coman frutas y verduras que nos da nuestra madre naturaleza, paren sus oídos y esperen a que Jashin-sama les diga algo, quemen la casa de un inocente o simplemente esperen que el viento haga de las suyas para que los deje sin internet, recuerden este programa fue patrocinado por Un mundo sin problemas, Tiburones para un día de diversiones, El buda es sorprendente y Marionetas creativas

– _Se escucha la canción de Peter la anguila dejando ver a Hidan el monje y Tobi bailando la canción–_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Deidara: ¿Quién escogió esa canción?, Hidan deja de bailar igual tu Tobi dan miedo pensar que somos avergonzados por ustedes…Hm

Tobi: Pero Deidara-sempai la canción es contagiosa _–bailando la canción –_ este es el baile de…

Hidan: Llueve querida hermana lluvia _–bailando alegremente –_ por eso mi nueva fe es servirle aún más a Jashin-san

Sasori: Nos podemos ir ya

Pein: Vamos a la guarida no quiero escuchar de nuevo esta canción en un rato

Itachi: Ya es hora… de irnos _–con la revista pegada en su cachete –_ Dormí demasiado bien

Presentadora: Todos fuera tengo que cerrar el estudio

.

.

.

 **¿Qué vergonzosas preguntas tendrán para Naruto Uzumaki? ¿Hidan y Tobi volverán a bailar Peter la anguila? ¿Tobi se volverá un fumador de primera? ¿Konan está enamorada de Pein? ¿Aparecerá Bolt haciendo una de las suyas? Todo esto y más en el siguiente programa… No se olviden en preguntar lo que quieran… :D**


	4. Entrevista a Naruto Uzumaki

_-Se escucha la canción de los Akatsuki-_

Presentadora: _-con un cosplay de Naruto versión femenina–_ Hola chicos, bienvenidos a otro programa más de I challenge you con el personaje invitado de hoy en la entrevista especial celebrando muchas cosas hermosas, bueno los dejo con su conductores favoritos del día Tobi y Sasori-chan

 _-Se ven en el lugar un escritorio a Tobi con unos lentes y con un traje negro y un peluca rubia, Sasori vestido de colegiala con dos coletas a lado del escritorio esta un sofá individual con una cinta con el símbolo Uzumaki-_

Tobi: Bueno chicos I challenge you consiguió una entrevista con un personaje celebre, celebrando que The Last Naruto The Movie llego a gran partes de Latinoamérica, aunque nosotros no aparecemos en esa película pero fuimos actores extra

Sasori: Asi es _–con mucho entusiasmo-_ somos afortunados de tener a él gran héroe de la guerra Shinobi Naruto-san –desu

Deidara: Jajajajajajajajaja te vez muy estúpido… Hm gracias a la chica que puso este reto a Sasori… hm

Sasori: Tengo más marionetas que él, no te preocupes por nada Darling –desu con mucho gusto te mataría sunny237

Pein: Dios esto es más gracioso que los demás últimos programas

Tobi: Calma queridos amigos míos es hora de presentar al invitado especial Naruto Uzumaki, héroe de la guerra Shinobi, Séptimo Hokage y un sinfín de cosas

 _-Se escuchan aplausos sabe Jashin-sama de donde, un grito de fangirl loca por parte de la presentadora y la gran entrada del invitado –_

Kisame: Esto fue raro, se escucharon aplausos y no sabemos de dónde vinieron _–con un abanico que dice Uzumaki –_

Kakuzu: A quién le importa esto es buena propaganda, vendan todo lo que puedan también tenemos un poster autografiado por Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha _–enseñando un poster de Naruto y Sasuke por los dos extremos con los autógrafos –_ llamen ya

Itachi: _-con una bufanda roja –_ No sé porque me hacen ponerme estas cosas

Zetsu: Solo para ganar dinero _–con una banda de Naruto –_ dios esto es peor que ser pobres o tal vez es peor ser pobres que hacer esto

Hidan: Jashin-sama los bendice a todos es hora de meditar

Tobi: Stop _–escuchando el silencio y los grititos de la presentadora –_ Bueno chicos es hora de lanzar las preguntas a Naruto Uzumaki

Sasori: Buenas séptimo aquí tenemos la primera pregunta de Uchiha Hyuga Hinata Dime te gusto tu primer beso con Sasuke? Que por eso te diste un segundo beso con él? –desu

Naruto: Acaso no tienen otra pregunta, no me gusto porque fue culpa de alguien torpe que quería ver arder el mundo _–con un aura deprimente –_ pero de cierta forma siempre nos shippearon y al final nunca se les cumplió

Itachi: También me encanto la cita querida pero si es de ayuda me puedes comprar bufandas o algún abanico porque no puedo comprar mis cremas

Kakuzu: Piensa más en los demás _–dándole un golpe a Itachi –_ compra si no quieres morir o tampoco quieres ver en la calle a Itachi

Konan: Su nivel de tacañería ha subido demasiado _–con un aparato detector –_ debemos detenerlo antes de que agonice

Zetsu: Nos matara a todos cuando sepa cuanto hemos gastado diariamente _–corriendo por todos lados –_ No mis queridas amigas…

Tobi: Sus niveles de preocupación son demasiado elevados pero aún asi _–viendo el siguiente comentario –_ tu nivel de escritura es terrorífico pero Tobi escribe igual asi que no me preocupo, siguiente pregunta Naruto… ¿Tu hijo Bolt te saca canas verdes?

Naruto: Aunque sea travieso lo comprendo de cierta forma esa es nuestra relación de padre e hijo pero bueno aunque haga demasiadas travesuras aunque sea me mantiene alerta

Sasori: Nos vamos a unos cortes comerciales volvemos después de estos grandes mensajes

Presentadora: _-con un aura rosa –_ Volvemos a el programa especial de I challenge you celebrando muchas cosas buenas y recuerden este programa es patrocinado por la bufanda roja del destino, abanicos para toda la vida y el Séptimo hokage

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Konan: Entonces siento que Kakuzu se ha vuelto más tacaño que nunca pero también estamos casi en banca rota si no fuera porque vendemos una foto de Itachi cada día moriríamos de hambre

Zetsu: Callense nos escuchara

Pein: De cierta forma siento que terminaran siendo mutilados por esta persona…

Presentadora: _-cerca de Naruto con una libreta –_ Me das tú autógrafo, me dejas tomarte una foto, me regalas a Bolt o a Himawari

Itachi: La presentadora se emocionó demasiado –contando su dinero –aun me alcanza para mi crema de las manos, también posiblemente para mi mascarilla

Deidara: Hm… empezamos rápido, Presentadora aléjate del invitado y ve a tu puesto… Tobi deja de comer la paleta… tres, dos, uno

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Presentadora: Regresamos con I challenge you y el programa especial, aquí tenemos un dato importante de Tobi el buen chico como conductor, Tobi es buen chico, le gusta los dulces y se iría con cualquier extraño si le da sus golosinas de todos los días… Volvemos con los dos conductores

Tobi: Tobi el gran buen chico da la siguiente pregunta ¿Cómo le hacías para comer ramen de Ichiraku mientras no tenías una mano?

Naruto: Es un secreto _–recordando todo lo que vivió –_ un feo secreto

Sasori: Observar esto da miedo…

Zetsu: Entonces siguiente pregunta

Tobi: _-alzando la voz-_ ¿POR QUE DIABLOS ESPERASTE TANTO PARA QUEDARTE CON LA SEXY Y TIERNA HINATA? _–tomando agua-_ Tobi solo digo el comentario

Pein: Celos mode on

Kisame: En esos momentos en los que quieres matar a los que dejan sus preguntas al saber que alguien celoso esta en este lugar y puede destruir el lugar _–viendo a lo lejos –_ Itachi se quedó cerca

Naruto: Pero por lo menos es MI HINATA, MIA… Por eso no le puedes decir Sexy ni tierna… RECUERDA ES SOLO MIA… Espere tanto para quedarme con Hinata porque eso no se lo preguntas al creador no a mi

Itachi: Sobreviví _–con una bandera blanca –_ pido la paz para todos

Tobi: Bueno parte de la pregunta ya la respondiste entonces va esta ¿Y si le digo a tu pequeño retoño?

Naruto: ¿Qué quieres a cambio de no decir nada?

Kisame: Respuesta inmediata eso da más miedo

Hidan: Señora tierra se bendecida por Jashin-sama… Despues Jashin-sama si me ayudas te daré una ofrenda

– _Se enciende la pantalla y se ve a Bolt Uzumaki con un bote de pintura, unas pintadas afuera del estudio –_

Kakuzu: Ese niño anda arruinando el estudio

Naruto: No puedo creerlo Bolt, _–desaparece y aparece en la pantalla –_ Bolt porque interrumpes haciendo travesuras es mejor irnos a casa

Bolt: Genial…

Konan: Se fueron no

Tobi: Konan-chan tu reto que fue impuesto ya que Sasori-chan lo cumplió

Sasori: A quien le llamas Sasori-chan –con un aura siniestra –repito sunny237 te matare porque yo tengo más marionetas que ese tal Toneri

Konan: ¿Cuál reto? No sé de qué me hablan

Zetsu: Ese reto de sunny237

Kakuzu: Sera imposible y perdemos dinero…

Hidan: Jashin-sama ha hablado diciendo que debemos dejar de presionar a las personas…

Tobi: Eso fue todo por hoy en I challenge you, los siguientes participantes en los retos próximos son la nueva generación, recuerden dejar sus retos son tres por persona…

– _Se escucha unos gritos de niñas y se ve a un Itachi mega enojado –_

Itachi: Acaso quieren morir intentando traer a mi pequeña y amada sobrina a este programa del mal agüero

Todos: No queremos pero necesitamos dinero

Itachi: Díganme a quien debo matar primero para que entiendan que mi sobrina no vendrá

Sasori: A la presentadora

Deidara: A Sasori el travesti

Konan: Mata a Tobi

Kisame: Si mata a Tobi

Kakuzu: Cálmate nada malo le pasara a tu querida sobrina _–sobornándolo –_ vez olvida lo que escuchaste y mejor compra tus cremas, mascarillas y todas las cosas que necesites para tu belleza personal

Zetsu: A él si le das dinero para sus cosas pero a nosotros ni un centavo más que unos chicles y eso nada más

Tobi: Tobi no escucha nada… _-viendo a otro lado –_ Tobi es un buen chico

Deidara: Acaso también le das para sus dulces… hm

Presentadora: Bueno chicos esto fue todo por el dia de hoy en I challenge you, recuerden este programa fue patrocinado por Plantas locas ecológicas, las bufandas del hilo rojo del destino, marionetas para todos, cosas para travestirse y el Séptimo Hokage e hijo

-Se escucha la música de los Akatsuki-

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kisame: Entonces Kakuzu porque le das dinero a Itachi y Tobi pero a nosotros no

Presentadora: A mí también me da dinero

Kakuzu: Acaso tú también quieres morir

Itachi: Tranquilos todos, yo invito la malteada el día de hoy

Tobi: Tobi invita los dulces…

Konan: Vámonos

Zetsu: Pero y la garabateada que nos dieron en el estudio

Pein: Lo pagan ustedes también con su sueldo de chicles asi que pónganse a trabajar

.

.

.

 **Acaso Itachi mantiene su belleza ¿Por qué Konan aparento no saber de su reto? ¿Sasori se volverá travesti? ¿Naruto pagara los daños de Bolt? ¿Qué fue lo que paso cuando perdió un brazo? ¿La nueva generación destruirá el estudio? Descubran esto y más en otro programa más**

 **Gracias chicos por sus reviews espero que sigan con sus hermosos reviews y también dandole Favorite o follow**


	5. Bolt, Sarada y Chou Chou

_-Se escucha la canción de los Akatsuki-_

Presentadora: _-Con una capa de Akatsuki –_ Hola chicos y bienvenidos a otro programa más de I challenge you, estamos en días desesperados y también siendo contratada, obligada y también raramente integrada está loca familia les damos la bienvenida a un renovado I challenge you con cosas de travestis, al buen chico Tobi, Itachi y su belleza personal, Kakuzu y su avaricia… entre otras cosas más, bueno sin más demora los dejo con el conductor Tobi

– _Se ve un escenario, al fondo personas invitadas junto a la cámara a Konan pintándose las uñas y Deidara leyendo una revista sobre arte, Sasori con un teléfono, Kakuzu en la silla del director, Pein rodeado de mangas shojo, Hidan con varias cosas de monje, Kisame escribiendo algo en una libreta, Tobi sentado en un sillón individual, Itachi con varios productos y leyendo una revista, a lado la presentadora con un manga de Naruto Gaiden cruzada de piernas en una silla giratoria cerca de un escritorio con varias cosas sobre el escritorio-_

Tobi: Yahooo! Chicos Tobi el buen chico está de vuelta para seguir con el programa I challenge you y pues como tenemos presupuesto de lo que hemos vendido obtuvimos una nueva remodelación

Deidara: Esto es bueno, hm… próximamente habrá por todos lados arte, hm…

Kakuzu: Primero tenemos un buen momento con el vendedor de siempre Itachi que venderá millones de cosas con sus fans verdad Itachi

Itachi: _-Adormilado–_ Si claro, mamá Kakuzu… venderé toda la mercancía….

Kisame: Por favor ayuden con esta noble causa, todos los días Itachi se lastima una de sus delicadas manos con solo etiquetar los productos…

Hidan: Bendecidos sean todos en este programa y tenemos invitados bravo…

Pein: No hay presupuesto para mis mangas pero para remodelar el programa si, vaya vida injusta que me dan

Konan: Mejor quédate callado y siéntate _–sonriendo–_ próximamente toca un reto y por cierto me encantara _–calentando algo en una lata–_ me reiré como loca

Zetsu: Eso da un mal presentimiento

Tobi: Bueno antes de presentar a nuestros invitados _–con varias cadenas y cerca de él un tronco –_ traigan a la primera retada

Chou: Le doy diez cajas de comida si no me aplican el reto _–sonriendo–_ llenas de comida en abundancia

Kakuzu: A la mierda la comida pagada es solo un programa nosotros estamos necesitados todos los días _–cerrando el trato con la niña–_ listo tenemos ahora más cajas de comida

Pein: Bravo comida

Konan: Aburridamente desesperante podemos pasar para mi reto, quiero mi reto, Tobi di mi reto por favor…

Tobi: Bueno la primera con el reto de sunny237 _–con voz de chica-_ Reto a Konan a depilarle las piernas con cera a Pein y Kisame

Deidara: _-con unas orejeras –_ Esto será desesperantemente grandioso por favor prosigan con el reto

Kisame: Esperen un momento… no podemos… negociar… Konan somos amigos… verdad

Konan: Listos chicos _–atrapándolos y amarrándolos a unas camillas –_ comenzamos con la tortura

– _Se empieza a escuchar la canción de los Akatsuki, la presentadora se oculta atrás de un adormilado Itachi, Hidan da sus oraciones para que no salgan lastimados nadie y Tobi ve una mariposa volar –_

Tobi: El siguiente reto dice _–sonriendo–_ reto a Tobi a salir en una cita con Deidara vestido de mujer y ninguno se puede negar o demandare a Kakuzu

Kakuzu: ¿Demandarme? Esperen un momento

– _Kakuzu corre agarrando a Deidara y cambiándolo de ropa con una de chica, saca a Tobi y Deidara del estudio poniendo a un Sasori aburrido como conductor –_

Sasori: Listo ahora no lo puedes demandar al gran avaro Kakuzu _–suspirando –_ No te metas con mi querido Hiroku

Konan: Listo termine de depilarlos _–con una bolsa de basura y unos desmallados Pein y Kisame –_ entonces esos dos fueron retados a una cita

Sasori: Bueno nos vamos a unos cortes comerciales y regresando pondremos a vivo y todo color la cita de esos dos _–riendo un poco–_ empezaste a agradarme, recuerden los anuncios que verán son todos verdaderos y bien pagados

Presentadora: Ehhh…ya voy –dejando de leer su manga y acomodándose en su lugar –Bueno chicos volvemos en un rato con el programa I challenge you, después de pasar con los Akatsuki vamos por los más solicitados invitados de la nueva generación Bolt y Sarada… También recuerden este programa es traído a ustedes por los patrocinadores Un buen chico solo Tobi, Sasori marionetas locas y Itachi el bello durmiente

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo Comerciales OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Comercial 1:**

Konan: Por dios ¿Quién quiere un personaje de los alegres? Obvio que nadie, todos quieren el típico emo vengador o complejizado de la vida, por eso solo para ustedes traemos el paquete de Uchihas al poder, primero esta Itachi Uchiha ojo chicas este Uchiha es simpático si lo tienen bien acomodado en su casa, con un peluche de su querido hermano Sasuke y una mantita teniendo en cuenta de sus necesidades, el segundo Sasuke Uchiha que estará dispuesto a hacer fanservice para todas ustedes, tercero Óbito Uchiha con un gran extenso complejo de la vida… pero es no es todo los tendrán el paquete completo a tan solo quinientos yenes, ¡LLAME YA!

 **Comercial 2:**

– _Se escucha una canción infantil al fondo –_

Tobi: Ella es buena y simpática –cantando –junto a su gran amigo el gran buen chico Tobi, derrotaran toda la pobreza… Ella es la presentadora junto el paquete incluido del buen chico Tobi ¡Llamen ya!

 **Comercial 3:**

– _De fondo la aldea de Konoha –_

Presentadora: ¿Por qué todos queremos vivir en la villa más popular? No se pierdan esta oportunidad condóminos a mitad de precio, se podrán mudar a la aldea de sus sueños junto unos grandes ninjas, hospitalarios aldeanos y cerca de ustedes el gran séptimo _–con un aura rosa-_ necesito ahorrar mucho dinero

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin de los comerciales OoOoOoOoOoO**

Presentadora: Volvemos con I challenge you y los dejo con el conductor suplente Sasori-san

Sasori: Bueno vamos con el video de… ¿Qué paso? El video, el camarógrafo, lo siento lamentablemente algo paso con nuestra cámara pero para el siguiente programa traemos las fotos de la cita

Konan: Me dieron ganas de comprar algo en una tienda cercana

Kakuzu: Lo siento querido amigo pero el séptimo no pudo tomar tu mensaje, vuelve a marcar después de que pasen cientos de años

Kisame: Eso sono muy cool, jajajajajajajajajaja todo por la comida _–riendo y con una bolsa de papas fritas –_ Es fácil comprarnos

Zetsu: Despues de que quedamos pobres, posiblemente si es fácil

Hidan: Bendigo a tu vaca querido amigo pero por favor ninguna amenaza a otra persona invitada por medio de este programa o sino seremos comprados fácilmente

Pein: Todo por la comodidad de nuestra guarida y la remodelación del programa

Itachi: Todo por mi sueño reparador… por cierto hacían mucho ruido ayer

Sasori: Continuemos, presentamos a los dos invitados de esta semana Bolt Uzumaki y Sarada Uchiha _–se escuchan aplausos del público–_ recuerden si quieren estar en el programa como público solo dejen un mensaje o retos cortésmente los dejaremos entrar

Konan: Itachi te retaron a explicarle a tu sobrina porque tiene un parecido a una persona que no es su madre _–sonriendo divertidamente –_ enserio podrás con esto

Sarada: No debí haber venido, tío Itachi cuanto tiempo sin vernos por cierto una pregunta ¿Por qué me parezco a esta chica de la foto? _–enseñando una fotográfica de Karin –_

Itachi: Bueno veras sobrina, tu parecido solo es porque tienes lentes pero de ahí no debes dudar de que Sakura es tu madre, recuerda que ella te quiere mucho y usas los lentes por tus poderes oculares que afectan tu vista

Sasori: _-con un pañuelo y llorando junto a la presentadora–_ Itachi viera sido un buen padre no cabe duda, si no hubiera muerto a manos de su hermanito estuviera felizmente casado

Kakuzu: Buena explicación

Pein: Y a donde se fue el romance en esto

Tobi: Bueno en mi ausencia avanzaron mucho, ahora vamos con el reto tan esperado Bolt te retan a que veces a Sarada, amarren a Itachi… cierren el estudio y todos pónganse en campo de batalla _–corriendo rápidamente entrando a un fuerte –_ esperamos el reto ahora

Bolt: ¿Por qué tengo que besarla? ¿Quieren que muera?

Presentadora: Yo te protegeré Bolt-kun _–sentada en su silla giratoria junto a su escritorio–_ vaya cobardes que son Bolt tu puedes

– _Se escucha el silencio la presentadora esta junto a su escritorio y comiendo unas palomitas de maíz, un Itachi mega furioso amarrado en una silla con un trapo en la boca y el resto de los Akatsuki en un fuerte preparándose para la batalla, poco a poco se ve como Bolt le da un beso a Sarada en la mejilla –_

Bolt: Vaya cobardes, aparte de todo no especificaron donde era el beso asi que cumplí mi reto

Tobi: Hemos sido salvados _–llorando de alegría –_ ahhh bendiciones para todos

Hidan: Jashin-sama nos ha salvado, antes que todo demos las gracias al gran Jashin-sama por esta segunda oportunidad

Presentadora: Mooo _–Haciendo un puchero–_ quería ver el beso para que no especifican

Konan: No, esto es bueno recuerden si se entera papá emo vengador todos seremos asesinados

Zetsu: Cierto ahora el ultimo reto, Tobi

Deidara: Tenemos que irnos a la casa, hm

Tobi: Itachi-sempai te retan a dejar de comprar esas cremas

Itachi: Desalmados –con un aura oscura– ¿Quién fue?

Pein: Terminamos este programa, por favor presentadora termina el programa

Sasori: Los siguientes invitados serán Gai-sensei y Kakashi Hatake

Presentadora: A claro _–abrazando a Bolt–_ pero me lo puedo quedar… Bueno eso es todo por el día de hoy en otro programa más de I challenge you, recuerden los siguientes invitados serán los senseis de dos adorados equipos, I challenge you es patrocinado por Un buen chico todos los días, condóminos Konoha, paquetes de Uchiha, nos vemos en otro programa

– _Se escucha la aterradora canción de Akatsuki–_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Presentadora: Por fin termino –abrazando más fuerte a Bolt– enserio me lo puedo quedar_

 _Pein: No alimentaremos otra boca más en este lugar_

 _Konan: Pero ella no vive con nosotros sino que trabaja aquí porque nosotros la raptamos un día que estaba sentada en un parque_

 _Hidan: Es malo raptar personas_

 _Kakuzu: Quédatelo por mí no hay problema, además a mí no me vendrán a buscar los ninjas de Konoha si te lo quedas_

 _Itachi: Sarada-chan y tú te quieres quedar conmigo_

 _Sarada: Para nada –volteando a ver a otro lado–_

 _Tobi: Es hora de irnos, Tobi quiere ver Pokemon_

 _Zetsu: Pero Tobi…_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La presentadora se quedara con Bolt, ¿Qué pasara con Kakashi y Gai en el siguiente programa? ¿Bolt aceptara vivir con la presentadora? ¿Itachi se pondrá melancólico al ver que su sobrina lo rechaza o se quedara arrugado al no tener sus cremas? ¿Qué paso en la cita de Deidara y Tobi? ¿Kakuzu se negara a comprarse por comida o venderá a Itachi con fanservice? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo**


	6. Sasori, Kakashi y Gai-sensei

_-Se escucha la canción de los Akatsuki-_

Presentadora: _-Con un peluche de Boruto-_ Hola chicos, bienvenidos a otro programa más de I challenge you, hoy tenemos más de estas espectaculares cosas que nos hace pensar que personas pueden llegar a ser tan maquiavélicas, aparte de que los Akatsuki se fueron a tomar unas vacaciones y no me avisaron, tuve que buscarlos, encontrándolos en una playa… Pero bueno los dejo con el conductor de este programa ¡EL GRAN CHICO TOBI!

 _-Se ve a Tobi esposado a un tubo con el micrófono en mano-_

Tobi: Hola chicos, chicas… Lo sentimos por estar ausentes pero nos fuimos de vacaciones a las playas cercanas _–intentando quitarse las esposas –_ pero no se preocupen tan pronto sea posible empezamos con los retos…

Sasori: _-amarrado con cadenas en una silla –_ Empezaremos con esto de una vez, ya quiero irme a la guarida antes de que nos torturen más

Kakuzu: Somos vendidos, lo sabemos pero de todas formas _–contando dinero de un maletín negro –_ Es mejor que un buen dote de comida de por vida, de todas formas tenemos aquí suficiente para comprar las cosas para la guarida y el programa, el rescate de Bolt Uzumaki fue un éxito aparte de que la presentadora no lo soltaba _–recibiendo un piedrazo –_ No dije nada…

Deidara: Toda la culpa la tiene la presentadora… hm… ella fue la que hizo delincuencia robándose a un niño… hm, pero tuvimos la recompensa

Konan: Es mejor continuar con el programa se les agradecería demasiado…

Tobi: Deidara-sempai te retan a destruir arte, aceptas o no aceptas para ir a la rueda del sufrimiento _–con una lámpara cerca de su cara –_ es momento de decidir

Kisame: Seremos arrestados por esto, arte es arte chicos más si son originales…

Deidara: Destruir arte, donde firmo _–con un montón de cerillos, gasolina y una mirada siniestra –_ vamos a hacer esto lo más rápido posible…

Pein: Tenemos todos listos, prepárense todos para ver a alguien destruir algo…

– _Se ven a todos ocultándose en un fuerte, Tobi intentando escapar y a la presentadora sentada en su lugar de siempre deprimida murmurando un montón de cosas, en el escenario se ve a Deidara con varias obras de arte reconocidas en el mundo mientras lanza gasolina alrededor de las obras, pisándolas y bailando sobre ellas, poco después encendiendo un cerillo y quemando todo con algo explosivo –_

Kakuzu: Morirás maldito Deidara, las construcciones nos costaran demasiado y aparte si eran las verdaderas verdad…

Zetsu: Modo silencio on _–escuchando un enorme silencio –_

Deidara: Siempre odie este tipo de arte, disfrute destruirlas bueno Tobi si sigues vivo ve con el siguiente reto

Konan: Hasta la presentadora sintió el impacto pero Tobi ni rastros _–viendo a la presentadora que estaba toda manchada por la explosión con trozos de las obras en su cabello –_

Tobi: Tobi tiene que ser chico malo con Itachi-sempai _–con una gorra de las planas, unos lentes de sol y ropa de rapero –_ Hey Itachi, Tobi odia como tiene el cabello parece niña…

Hidan: Meditamos, sacamos paz y seguimos meditando, fuera odio y dentro paz

Pein: Morirá, Tobi morirá por las fanáticas de Itachi

Tobi: Eres una niña también alguien vulnerable, Itachi mataste a tus padres y tu hermano te mato convirtiéndose en el emo vengador de la serie… _-leyendo un papel –_ El siguiente reto es para Konan y Pein _–omitiendo varias cosas –_ tienen que darse un beso en la boca

Sasori: Beso, en los labios… Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja gran jefe no mueras en esto

Deidara: ¿Qué pasara ahora?

– _Se ve a Konan forzando a Pein a darle un beso–_

Kisame: Se han dado un beso _–sorprendido–_

Zetsu: You _–con una foto de Gai-sensei con el cabello corto –_ No pudieron venir porque nos ausentamos pero él escribió diciendo el fuego de la juventud arde en llamas y por eso aceptare el reto aunque ya no participe, aunque Kakashi lo que hizo fue…

Itachi: Kakashi-san solo lanzo una orden de restricción en contra de Kakuzu diciendo nadie se mete con mi libro y se marcho

Tobi: Vamos con el siguiente reto _–dejando todo a un lado –_ Lo siento pero no especificaron donde sería el beso por eso fue una buena oportunidad para evadir esas cosas pero que se puede hacer _–saludando con la mano al escenario-_ hola Angélica Paterson, bienvenida al programa

Angélica: Aún asi quería el beso de Bolt y Sarada, mucho gusto Tobi… Para la siguiente debo especificar el beso, para la siguiente…

Deidara: Otra pareja canon sin antes existir _–viendo al público –_ Creo que es hora de ir a comerciales

Presentadora: _–Aun con el peluche de Boruto –_ Quiero que me devuelvan a Boruto, bueno chicos volvemos después de estos cortes comerciales, recuerden que el programa es patrocinado por Parejas Canon, Deidara el destructor de arte y Hidan clases especiales de yoga concentra tu chacra para ser mejor persona cada día… Recuerden ver todos los comerciales y no matar a Tobi por lo que hace es un chico bueno

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Comercial 1:_

 _Deidara: Odias el arte de personajes que ya no existen, hm… Yo también lo hago pero con el suficiente dinero pagándome hare desaparecer desde esculturas hasta pinturas –mostrando las fotografías de arte destruida –Solo llamen al 900-DEIDARA, la corporación se hara cargo de que nadie sepa que usted fue el que pidió la destrucción del Grito, lo remplazaremos por un grito mucho mejor –enseñando el grito de Naruto del ova –un ejemplo por este, recuerden llamen ya al 900-DEIDARA ¡HM!_

 _Comercial 2:_

 _Presentadora: –Se escucha una música relajante y se ve a Hidan en un tapete meditando– Cansado y estresado de todo el trabajo, migraña provocada por la escuela, dolor de espalda, odio hacia tu vecino que siempre entra como Juan por su casa, venganza por la matanza de su clan, el no saber de su madre verdadera y el paradero de su padre –con voz suave –Venga ahora y no se arrepentirá de las clases de Hidan-san descendiendo todo su chacra y también con una paz, tranquilidad y relajación a más no poder Hidan el ayudara con sus problemas_

 _Comercial 3:_

– _Canción infantil como la de Barney, se observa a Tobi con una botarga de Oso y a la presentadora disfrazada similar a las Sailor Moon cambiando la canción a una de acción–_

 _Kakuzu: Próximamente solo en sus pantallas de televisión llega directamente para ustedes el programa infantil que cautivara sus corazones con la guerrera Otaku que lucha con el poder del amor hacía los animes y su mascota el oso Tobi_

– _Pasan escenas de acción, poco después un departamento lleno con cosas de anime, Tobi transformándose en oso Tobi, a la presentadora con un peluche mientras se transforma en la guerrera, un enfrentamiento, la presentadora abrazando a Boruto y al final un Próximamente –_

 _Presentadora y Tobi: ¡LUCHAREMOS POR EL BIEN DE LOS OTAKUS!_

 _Tobi: Próximamente en sus pantallas pueden adquirir los productos a mitad de precio llamando al programa I challenge you porque todos quieren ver a dos personas siendo derrotadas, a un Itachi siendo dominado por una otaku y muchas cosas más_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Presentadora: Regresamos con más del programa I challenge you, recuerden chicos pueden encontrar las cosas del anime nuevo por la lucha eterna del valor Otaku, los dejo con el conductor Tobi

Tobi: He sufrido calor por esa botarga de oso pero todo por el valor de ver algo sorprendente aparte de que Deidara-sempai se disfraza de…

Kakuzu: Lo siento, chica pero Itachi no está disponible por el momento tiene que grabar un capítulo aparte de que el paquete ha sido rebajado para ti, gracias por comprarlo mándanos tu información nosotros te haremos llegar el paquete

Zetsu: Lamentablemente Kakashi-san estaba tan enojado por el reto de su libro que nos aventó una roca gigante, nos puso una demanda de restricción y aparte de que nos llamó anormales

Itachi: Estos días de hoy son difíciles para las personas como nosotros _–con una caja –_ pero bueno necesitamos vender cosas, aparte como hicieron para que estos dos anormales estén en un anime

Kisame: Kakuzu amenazo a la televisora, Pein casi los mata y al final aceptaron _–riendo un poco –_ pero al principio iba ser un anime de todos nosotros pero hablaron diciendo que somos más anormales que ellos asi que pidieron a ellos dos o sino nada

Deidara: Aun asi… hm… ellos dos salen como protagonistas y posiblemente a Itachi igual solo porque tiene muchas fanáticas

Tobi: Sigamos con el siguiente reto, Angélica-chan, por favor lea el reto

Angélica: Yo quiero el beso… quiero el beso _–murmurando varias cosas –_ quiero el beso aún… porque no lo especifique no hay nada canon… Nos acompaña otro invitado al programa en estos lados y dirá su reto

Middna: Reto a Sasori a darle la razon a Deidara sobre el arte en voz alta _– con un megáfono y dándoselo a Konan –_ sino tendras que maquillar a tu marioneta como una muñequita

Sasori: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es la semana de molestar a Sasori? Está bien _–agarrando el megáfono –_ Admito…que…Deidara…tiene… más…sentido en…el arte _–temblando y nervioso –_ por eso le doy la razon…a que… su arte… e-s…me-jor

Deidara: Lo tengo grabado todo completo _–con el celular en la mano –_ esto fue sorprendente… Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Tobi: Ahora _–se escucha el redoble de tambores –_ presentamos a Gessi10 que viene en busca de un beso por parte de Sasori-sempai _–se escucha los susurros de la gente –_ pero no un beso en la mejilla o en la mano sino que debe ser obligatoriamente en la boca y poco después si quiere Sasori-sempai una cita

Sasori: Sigo diciendo ¿Acaso es la semana de molestar a Sasori?

Pein: Técnicamente debería ser asi sobre todo cuando todos hemos sido llevados a ser cursilerías por todos lados por culpa de los retos…

Zetsu: Solo falta una persona en especial

Deidara: Si una persona en especial y todos pasaremos _–observando a la presentadora –_ ¿Para cuándo los retos hacia ella?

Kakuzu: Mejor retos, preguntas y confesiones de nuestra querida presentadora como un especial por el próximo lanzamiento de ese anime

Konan: Parece genial _–riendo macabramente –_ espero ver lo que pasara

Hidan: Y ya pensaron que tal vez alguien la rete a hacer algo que nosotros no nos atreveríamos pero ella sí, por ejemplo querer quedarse con el hijo del Séptimo Hokage, recibimos recompensa pero fue peligroso

Kisame: Demasiado diría yo…

– _Se ve al fondo a Gessi10 besar a Sasori apasionadamente, poco después queriéndolo robar, Tobi impidiendo eso y recibiendo una patada ninja súper fuerte por parte de la chica –_

Kakuzu: Nos vemos en el siguiente programa con un especial de preguntas, retos y confesiones para nuestra querida presentadora y a Tobi, hasta la próxima

Presentadora: Nos despedimos chicos y recuerde _–escuchando esa parte –_ , espera ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE? Oigan… Akatsuki… mierda no me hacen caso, recuerden que este programa fue traído para ustedes por Un record más para todos, Deidara el destructor de arte, Meditación con Hidan y el próximo anime Ashita Kuru Hi hasta la siguiente

 **OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Presentadora: ¿Por qué no preguntan antes de decir? Aparte devuelvan a Boruto a este programa…

Pein: Tienes una obsesión por los rubios verdad

Konan: No creo que sea por los rubios en general

Kakuzu: Pregúntenselo en el siguiente programa, es hora de rescatar a mi otro fondo de ahorros

Tobi: Ella…es fuerte _–cayendo de forma dramática –_ se lo ha llevado, no podemos hacer nada…

Zetsu: Fue un placer haber conocido a Sasori

Deidara: Tan bien que ahora me caía pero bueno la vida debe continuar

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué pasara con la pregunta de Pein hacia la presentadora? Ella obtendrá a Boruto después de todo, ¿Tobi quedara en el hospital por las lesiones? ¿Recuperaran a Sasori o ya lo darán por muerto? ¿Qué paso con el rescate que vivieron los Akatsuki? ¿Su anime será bueno? ¿El paquete cuesta mucho? Descubran esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de I challenge you**


	7. Los dos anormales del programa

_-Se escucha la canción de los Akatsuki-_

Sasori: Muy buenas a todos chicos y bienvenidos a otro programa más de I challenge you, se preguntaran Sasori como te salvaste de aquella acosadora simple solo me soltó después de una cita, también se preguntaran sobre qué hago como presentador de este programa y por la presentadora, recuerden el especial por el anime que celebramos por tener asi que los dejo con el conductor de este programa Deidara _–se escuchan los aplausos –_

– _Se ve a la presentadora sentada en un sillón individual con el disfraz del anime y junto a ella esta Tobi con la botarga de oso, junto a ellos un cartel de ambos con las palabras pronunciadas de los personajes –_

Deidara: Por fin algo de que estar bendecido ahora hm… Muy bien gracias por la presentación Sasori-san, presentamos a la guardiana del amor y protectora de los otakus junto a él su mascota Tobi… _-se escuchan los aplausos-_

Kakuzu: Por cierto gracias por devolver a Sasori después de que se lo han raptado y señorita para casarse con Itachi a nosotros no tiene que pedirnos eso sino a su familia

Pein: No le hicieron preguntas a nuestros queridos personajes principales asi que nosotros formularemos las preguntas aparte Hidan contesta ambas respuestas no tenemos todo el tiempo

Hidan: Es verdad, Jashin-sama si es dios de la destrucción y muerte por eso cuando requiera un sacrificio matare a uno de los del publico entendieron _–con un cuchillo en la mano–_ además es un horario familiar asi que no puedo andar diciendo o haciendo cualquier cosa

Konan: Antes de que pasemos a las preguntas que le hizo una personita a la presentadora y Tobi, desde ahora sabrán el nombre completo de la presentadora que a cada rato se cambia su nombre

Presentadora: ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Mi nombre en si no es con la Y sino es con J aparte de que no puedo decirles el verdadero asi que les diré el normal apodo que me dicen por todos lados Yuli ese es y listo

Zetsu: Creo que es momento de ver que hace el oso Tobi…

Tobi: _-agonizando por el calor-_ Mucha calor este disfraz es demasiado caluroso, no me gusta para nada… muero…

Deidara: Pregunta a la presentadora más anormal que hayan conocido por parte de alguien de nuestro público ¿Cuál fue el anime que marco su vida? Interesante hm _–viendo a la presentadora –_ di algo Yuli

Yuli: Si para mis fallas de memoria me acuerdo bien que antes pasaba demasiado anime pero no fue hasta entonces que hubo uno de tantos que pasaba en la televisión que ahora es una porquería al ver tantas caricaturas aburrida _–suspirando mientras jugaba con sus pies–_ me acuerdo de que aquella vez llego a mi ese anime ha sido mi mayor obsesión y por el cual empecé a ver y buscar más anime fue Naruto el anime que marco mi vida por completo, siendo honesta me la pase durante esa temporada viendo cada capítulo no perdiéndome ninguno de ellos cuando para mi tristeza lo quitaron busque por internet pero iba en ese entonces al ciber y buscaba los capítulos hasta llegue a ver la película de The Last Naruto the Movie cuando llego a mi país…

Kisame: Ella merece que la llevemos a ver Boruto…

Itachi: Si tuviera dinero lo que no tengo enserio que le regalaríamos algo aparte de que por su culpa vivimos un infierno porque rapto a Boruto

Hidan: Jashin-sama nos ayudó en ese momento cuando les dimos a Boruto por el rescate

Deidara: Bien Tobi sabes de donde vienen los bebes o sino Kisame le tendras que contar de donde vienen

Tobi: Tobi es un buen chico por eso Tobi dirá que si sabe de dónde vienen los bebes fue esa vez cuando iba caminando normalmente por las calles cuando una doctora me rapto y me explico todo, me da miedo recordar _–temblando–_ da miedo recordar el ver videos de aquellos procesos de reproducción

Itachi: Yo hare la primera pregunta para _–viendo a los dos anormales–_ la presentadora Yuli ¿Qué es para ti saber que mataron a Pein en aquella saga?

Yuli: Tsk merecía morir

Pein: Espera un momento como que merecía morir

Zetsu: Todos tus pecados fueron escritos en aquellas vivencias malditas, aparte de que la presentadora es anormal _–moviendo sus manos–_ sabes perfectamente que ella da más miedo al igual que él anormal de Kishimoto-sensei

Deidara: Segunda pregunta para la presentadora Yuli ¿Cuántos años tienes? No mejor otra ¿Por qué algunas veces dices que odias y amas algunos animes?

Konan: Ella si es anormal entonces

Yuli: Por el simple hecho de los que juzgan el anime es bueno y punto… Para mi crecer y ver aquellas diferencias tratando mal algunas cosas enoja porque es bueno y punto…

Kisame: Pregunta a Tobi ¿Cuántas veces has visto en el anime nuevo a Itachi aparecer en escena?

Tobi: Más de tres veces y eso que apenas vamos con el capítulo cinco pero pronto se estrena, además Tobi ha visto como se ve arder el mundo por manos de escritores

Zetsu: Tobi un reto sal a la calle vestido de oso y pídele a tres niñas que te den sus zapatos y también dinero

Sasori: Tobi morirá en el intento asi que lo recordaremos como el gran chico que era pero bueno volvemos con más de I challenge you y recuerden este programa es patrocinado por el nuevo anime, Fanservice para las chicas y Juegos que obsesionan a todos

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Comercial 1:**

Itachi: Salvando el mundo con ayuda de dos tontos anormales es el objetivo del descendiente del clan Uchiha

Yuli: Esa pose está mal de nuevo por favor Itachi

Tobi: Llamada de emergencia, todos huyan rápido _–corriendo por todos lados –_ es hora de irnos de parranda ¡Transformación como la poderosa chica otaku que eres!

Konan: Eso no funciona lo saben verdad

Yuli: Konan-san ¿Qué haces en el capítulo?

Itachi: Hemos perdido en estos momentos

 **Comercial 2:**

Sasori: Creando un club de fans pero necesitas asesorías no dudes en llamar a los números que aparecen en pantalla y recuerda para ser una gran fan con un club con tu sequito necesitas los grandes manuales de las grandes acosadores de los animes

 **Comercial 3:**

Zetsu: Momentos de relajación compra plantas para sentirte en armonía con la naturaleza ya que es su culpa de que se acaben poco a poco…

 **Comercial 4:**

Tobi: Tobi el buen chico les trae una oferta especial llévense el paquete exclusivo del anime por estrenar próximamente a los diez primeros que llamen en estos momentos obtendrán el exclusivo peluche de la mascota querida por todos los niños que verán este programa, una figura única y también una cita con Itachi

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasori: Y volvemos con estas preguntas, retos y confesiones de los próximos en estrenar su anime en I challenge you, recuerden comprar el paquete exclusivo llamando a los números en pantalla y también ayudar a que estos anormales dejen de hacer estupideces, los dejo con el conductor especial de este programa Deidara

Deidara: Seguíamos con el reto de Tobi pero no ha regresado hm…

Kisame: Presentadora te reto a retar a Sasuke a una batalla por Sarada Uchiha

Itachi: Dejen a mi sobrina en paz de una vez por todas _–viéndolos con un aura negra –_ espera aceptara

Yuli: Acepto pero me quedare con ella, aparte de todo será divertido _–saliendo del estudio –_

Pein: Ahora veremos a los anormales con sus retos _–prendiendo la pantalla –_ Tobi ya está haciendo su reto

– _En la pantalla se muestra a Tobi con un traje de oso y con unos globos en un parque –_

 _Tobi: Niñas me podrían dar sus zapatos y dinero el gran oso Tobi se los devolverá poco después_

 _Niña1: No, mis padres me han dicho que no hable con extraños_

 _Niña2: Solo le doy un zapato de soccer y esto es todo lo que tengo_

 _Niña3: Ese oso, ¡ES EL OSO DEL ANIME QUE PROXIMAMENTE ESTARA EN LA TELEVISION!_

– _Se ve a un montón de niños acercándose y robándose a Tobi –_

Sasori: Murió en paz

Deidara: Vamos con la loca anormal presentadora que conseguimos, esperen enserio encontró a Sasuke después de un rato

Hidan: Jashin-sama le envió un sacrificio más y también MUERTE

Konan: Interesante

– _En la pantalla se aprecia a la presentadora y en frente de ella Sasuke Uchiha –_

 _Sasuke: Veo que siguen con sus tontos programas, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _Yuli: Vengo a pedirte que me regales a Sarada –seria observando al Uchiha –_

 _Sasuke: No daré a mi hija a unos anormales como los Akatsuki_

 _Yuli: Entonces muerte emo vengador –sacando de la nada un sable –_

 _Sasuke: A cambio de que me dejes de molestar te regalo a Boruto –agarrando a Boruto –_

 _Yuli: Yey, no lo devolveré ahora es mio –sacándole la lengua al Uchiha – Ahhh tengo a Boruto de nuevo –abrazando al rubio –_

 _Sasuke: Diré que se escapó de casa qué más da_

– _Se ve a Sasuke desaparecer y a la presentadora abrazando a Boruto –_

Kakuzu: Saben lo que significa aquello tendremos de nuevo recompensa por el hijo del Séptimo aparte de que Tobi desapareció por esos niños

Itachi: Presiento que terminaremos en la quiebra si seguimos haciendo estas cosas aparte el rescate de Boruto no será que envíen a ninjas a rescatarlo

Deidara: El arte nos salvara hm

Konan: No creo que sea buena idea pensar esas cosas en estos momentos…

Pein: ¿Qué pasara con Tobi? Él también se volvió nuestra fuente de ingresos

Zetsu: Se lo comieron y punto final

Yuli: Son demasiado malos, aparte de todo ni locos van a entregar a Boruto que me costó tenerlo de vuelta

Hidan: No hubo muertes pero podemos rezar a Jashin-sama

Deidara: Siguiente programa habrá invitado del cual todos lo vieron desde el principio de los exámenes chunin hasta ahora que nadie lo vio morir de los tres Sannin llegara directamente de una guarida escondida en donde nadie sabe qué lugar pero lo veremos a Orochimaru, ojo chicos y chicas pueden preguntarle lo que sea, retarlo o cualquier cosa también pueden estar en el programa entre el publico

Presentadora: Nos vemos en otro programa más de I challenge you, recuerden comprar su paquete exclusivo que sorpresivamente en una caja misteriosa llevara las cosas que nadie sabe lo que contiene, recuerden que este programa es patrocinado por Tobi el oso kawaii, Sasuke el regalador de hijos y Deidara destructor de arte, nos vemos en el siguiente programa

– _Se escucha la aterradora canción de los Akatsuki –_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Konan: Entonces se lo ha quedado y nadie dirá nada_

 _Zetsu: Para que quieras morir, además si no hacemos caso creo que nos darán una recompensa_

 _Kisame: Es mejor esperar a dejarlo ir en estos momentos_

 _Kakuzu: Necesitamos el dinero asi que nadie sabe nada_

 _Sasori: En esos momentos de conspiración alguna donde te das cuenta que todos necesitan un poco de dinero_

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Qué pasara con Tobi? ¿Se preocuparan por su secuestro por esos niños de preescolar? ¿Cuándo se apiadaran del alma de Boruto? ¿Itachi dejara de ser un tío sobreprotector? ¿Qué trae el paquete de promoción? ¿Cuántas cosas pasaran en el siguiente programa? No le cambien y sintonícennos, también pueden leer otros fics en mi perfil :3**


	8. Orochiraro digo Orochimaru

_-Se escucha la canción de los Akatsuki mientras se ve a todos en una guarida de Orochiraro digo Orochimaru lleno de cosas extrañas-_

Presentadora: Yahooo! Chicos bienvenidos a otro programa más de I challenge you, lamentablemente el conductor Tobi está perdido desde el reto saliendo con la botarga de oso pero bueno el programa tiene que continuar y para esta entrevista hemos cambiado de lugar por asuntos de suma importancia y confidenciales asi que nos encontramos en la guarida de Orochiraro digo Orochimaru con el conductor Sasori porque Deidara cayó por unas escaleras misteriosamente, los dejo con su conductor favorito con cabello de menstruación Sasori

Sasori: Recuérdenme matar a la presentadora más tarde, bueno chicos bienvenidos por asuntos desconocidos y el avaro de Kakuzu presentamos I challenge you en una de las tantas guaridas de Orochimaru, empezamos con las preguntas alguien ha visto a Orochiraro

Konan: Estaba aquí hace un momento además esto es realmente tenebroso estar en este lugar _–viendo a todos lados–_ ¿Quién en su sano juicio quiere estar aquí? La guarida de Orochiraro da miedo

Deidara: Hm _–sentado en una roca con un brazo fracturado–_ para empezar ¿Quién fue el de la idea de venir aquí? Por el momento Orochimaru… ¿Dónde estás? Ven aquí Orochimaru

Kisame: Se puede invocar diciendo tres veces Orochimaru asi que vamos chicos… Orochimaru

Itachi: Ni idea porque lo hago pero Orochimaru

Pein: Orochimaru estás ahí

Zetsu: Pues al parecer no está en ningún lado

Orochimaru: Me llamaban _–apareciendo de la nada con una cara tenebrosa–_

Todos: ¡Kyaaaaa! No nos espante asi Orochiraro digo Orochimaru

Sasori: Bueno vamos con la pregunta _–sonrojado al leerla–_ que la lea Konan no es apto para mi

Konan: Etto… _–Tomando el papel–_ ¿Por qué tanto interés en poseer los cuerpos de él sexy de Itachi y el sexy de Sasuke? Itachi tu fan te ama por eso pregunta esto _–riendo–_

Hidan: Para darlos como sacrificios a Jashin-sama o sino ponerlos a hacer meditación

Deidara: En estos momentos se me viene en la mente aquello y da gracia

Pein: ¡No! Orochiraro los quería para leer mangas shojo mientras los tres lloraban como nenas al ver lo que le pasaba a la protagonista

Presentadora: Eso solo te ocurre a ti Pein-san dejen que responda Orochiraro la respuesta quiero irme aparte de que Boruto está perdido y tanto que me costo secuestrarlo

Kakuzu: Tengo dos pedidos con los paquetes especiales asi que sigan _–evadiendo a todos los anormales –_ responda antes de que sigan con sus locuras

Orochimaru: Tenía ese interés porque ellos protegen demasiado su piel y aparte para poseer uno de sus cuerpos simple respuesta

Konan: Yo tengo una pregunta está interesado en estos momentos en Sarada Uchiha, la hermosa y linda sobrina de Itachi pero sobreprotegida por su celoso padre Sasuke con lo característico de su madre Sakura

Itachi: ¡No te metas con mi sobrina!

Pein: Un presentimiento se viene a mi cabeza en estos momentos _–poniéndose a leer de nuevo un manga shojo–_ no le prestare atención

–Antes de que Orochiraro digo Orochimaru respondiera aparece de la nada una persona entre el público y levanta la mano–

Diamante no Mai: Mucho gusto, soy Diamante no Mai y diré algo ¡Nunca me creí que Hidan era monja! Ahora quiero hacer una pregunta para Sasori y Deidara ¿Cómo se sienten en estos momentos? Pueden usar la sinceridad mortal, si quieren…

Sasori: No entendí esa pregunta es cómo capciosa pero supongo que me siento normal aunque digan que estamos en la pobreza después de desaparecer como un increíble y maquiavélico sequito con varios personajes buenos pero me siento normal…

Deidara: Hm…. Me siento adolorido por mi brazo _–moviendo su brazo enyesado–_ y nada más

Presentadora: Presiento que no era asi la pregunta o tal vez si _–imaginándose cosas de Fujoshi que es censurado por su seguridad–_ o tal vez aquello jeejejeje si…

Konan: Orochiraro responda la pregunta

Orochimaru: Podría ser que algún día vaya por la hija de Sasuke después de todo soy raro en aquellas cosas

Diamante no Mai: Antes de que digan otras cosas más les diré algo para salvar a Tobi ¿Kipi epenepe despecupu briopo ApaMepe ripicapa? Si no saben la respuesta no pueden salvar a Tobi

Hidan: Quédatelo llegara como sacrificio a Jashin-sama como todos los demás

Pein: Pensándolo bien que idioma es ese asi como algo extraño como la presentadora habla también tenemos otra anormal asi que no nos preocupamos por nada

Zetsu: Aquí todos somos unos anormales admítanlo

Kisame: Pero recuerden las cosas que hacemos para no parecer tan anormales, ir de un lado a otro, buscar empleo y aparte demandar a Orochimaru por no querer aparecer en el programa que gana popularidad a cada rato

Kakuzu: Odio a todo el mundo

Sasori: Bueno Kakuzu te retan a regalar _–leyendo el reto y cambiando algo–_ 1000 yenes a cada Akatsuki incluyendo a Orochiraro, la presentadora y el público

Itachi: ¡Por fin! No me han dado un mísero yen desde que hacemos este programa

Presentadora: Crees que a mi si _–llorando en un rincón–_ empecé a trabajar con ustedes por una amenaza

Konan: Tendré para comprarme ropa

Pein: Mis mangas shojo, los volveré a leer de nuevo _–llorando de la emoción–_ hasta que se hace justicia

Kakuzu: Acaso están locos ¡No los daré! _–Viendo a todos–_ mejor se los doy

– _Despues de que Kakuzu quedo en la miseria–_

Deidara: ¡Por supuesto! Dime cuando te lo envió pero cual video hablas tengo muchos

Sasori: Loco demente ¿Dónde sacaste esos videos?

Kakuzu: Os odio a todos _–en un rincón emomente–_

Konan: Tengo dinero suficiente para comprar algunas cosas, bueno porque no vamos con los cortes comerciales

Presentadora: Agradeciendo mentalmente a la retadora, vamos a unos cortes comerciales regresamos a I challenge you emitido en una de las tantas guaridas de Orochiraro digo Orochimaru y recuerden este programa es patrocinado por Kakuzu el avaro, Orochiraro robando Uchihas desde el principio de la humanidad y Tobi el desaparecido oso

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Comercial 1:**_

– _Presentando a un avaro más en el mundo mucho peor que los demás que hayas conocido llega a ustedes desde un extraño lugar de ¿Quién sabe dónde? Kakuzu un avaro de lo peor más en el mundo_

 _Kakuzu: Malditos los matare por decir aquellas cosas de mí que les doy el pan de cada día_

– _Claro por eso nadie anda en ese programa, sigan al cruel Kakuzu desde el programa de I challenge You hay pueden hacerle todo lo que se les apetezca_

 _ **Comercial 2:**_

– _Desde tiempos de la antigüedad ha existido pedófilos en el mundo pero aquella persona ha llegado a nosotros solo por unas personas en especial el clan Uchiha ¿Quién es? Sin duda alguna es lo que se preguntan es Orochiraro digo Orochimaru_

 _Orochimaru: ¡Dejen de decir mal mi nombre! ¿Qué si quiero robarme a los Uchiha algún problema?_

– _Síganlo como Orochiraro en el mundo_

 _ **Comercial 3:**_

– _Tobi ha desaparecido ¿Qué hacemos? Compremos el peluche especial conmemorando el próximo estreno del anime es hermoso y también ¡Súper esponjoso! Sin duda alguna no extrañaran a Tobi desde estos momentos ¿Qué más da? Un Tobi de peluche exclusivamente con el disfraz de botarga y una de las veinte frases de los primeros diez capítulos_

 _Deidara: Hm si no lo compran Tobi no aparecerá más en sus sueños, el buen chico Tobi le gusta el peluche adorable hm_

– _Tobi el peluche del buen chico Tobi es exclusivo del programa I challenge you, pueden pedirlo por paquetería, correo, retos o e-mail deseándole mal al avaro de Kakuzu_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Presentadora: Volvemos con el programa I Challenge you, entonces seguimos con el conductor Sasori _–sentada junto a Boruto–_ aparte de que encontré a mi niño perdido ¡Vamos contigo Sasori!

Konan: Tengo una pregunta para Orochimaru ¿Qué piensa de ahora la pareja creada por los fans en la película de Boruto? Hablamos de Boruto y Sarada

Orochimaru: Pienso solo una cosa ¡Arriba esa pareja! Es canon

Pein: ¿Verdad? No puedo creerlo esa pareja es demasiado shippeable entro a una de mis OTP favoritas – _emocionado_ – debemos ir a molestarlos algún día

Sasori: Vaya encontramos a alguien con gustos iguales a los del jefe que problemático

Deidara: Sonaste como Shikamaru y su copia miniatura… ¡Hm!

Kisame: ¿Qué piensa sobre el misterio de los padres del integrante del equipo? Es Mitsuki del que hablamos

Presentadora: Su sonrisa enamora ¡Kyaaaaa! Es perfecto, su diseño se ve genial, me he enamorado de nuevo

Orochimaru: Si fuera malo sería un buen compañero _–recibiendo un golpe de Boruto y la presentadora–_

Ambos: ¡No hable asi de Mitsuki! Es mi amigo/secuestrado

Zetsu: Esos dos están unidos o solo fue cosa del destino

Hidan: ¡Qué miedo! Orochimaru para sacrificio, Jashin-sama nos bendecirá a todos

Konan: Etto… para el siguiente programa traemos para ustedes al equipo más esperado por todos…

Presentadora: ¡El equipo siete! Directo desde donde este el vago de Sasuke, nos vemos chicos en otro programa más de I challenge you y recuerden comprar su peluche del oso Tobi, díganme sus teorías sobre ¿Quiénes son los padres de Mitsuki? Porque aquí Boruto no me quiere hacer spoiler

– _Se escucha la aterradora canción de los Akatsuki–_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

 _Kisame: Oe niño te doy una espada si me dices quienes son los padres de tu compañero de equipo_

 _Pein: Te doy siete tomos de cualquier manga si me lo dices a mi primero_

 _Kakuzu: No yo te doy todo el dinero que quieras si me dices los nombres_

 _Konan: Desde tiempos ancestrales quieren saber quiénes son los padres, yo digo que es Toneri_

 _Itachi: Tal vez si, tal vez no nadie sabe lo que pasara hasta que veamos la película_

 _Presentadora: No me dijo el spoiler, yo quería spoiler_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Orochiraro dejara de ser Raro, Boruto dirá los nombres de los padres de Mitsuki ¿Qué paso con Tobi? ¿Qué pasara con los Akatsuki en la guarida de Orochiraro? ¿La presentadora raptara a Mitsuki? ¿Quién dirá la verdad detrás de tanto misterio? ¿Qué travesura hara Boruto en el siguiente programa? Descúbranlo en el siguiente I challenge you**


	9. Equipo 7

_-Se escucha la canción de los Akatsuki mientras se ve a todos en las afueras de Konoha, se ve a Tobi sentado tomando una malteada y a Deidara escuchando música entretenido con una batería, a Pein con una guitarra eléctrica y Itachi con un bajo, Kisame se ve en un lado con un teléfono, Konan en maquillaje, Hidan en la cámara, Kakuzu en una silla de director y a la presentadora en un lugar apartada viendo un capítulo de Charlotte y llorando en silencio, Sasori con cartelones con escritos-_

Presentadora: Yahooo! Chicos bienvenidos a otro programa más de I challenge you, como saben estamos conduciendo desde las afueras de Konoha y suena riesgoso pero que se puede hacer aquí les encanta el peligro, pasando a otras cosas importantes gracias pequeñas por devolvernos a Tobi aunque lo mimaron mucho y con nuevo equipo I challenge you inicia este programa con el conductor más querido de todos los niños Tobi

– _Se escucha una canción animada tocada por Pein, Deidara e Itachi–_

Tobi: Minna-san chicos ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Me alegra volver al programa con nuevas energías y también agradeciendo que podemos estar en sus pantallas de nuevo porque Tobi es un buen chico…

Diamante no Mai: ¡Stop! Nosotras queremos ver al equipo 7 antes de que se pongan a fregar aunque no me emociona en absoluto, pero espero para hacer preguntas a ellos porque yolo y mi idioma es geringoso

Deidara: ¿Gerinque? Producción saquen a la loca del estudio a la subnormal que no admite que es subnormal que divaga por el mundo de Narnia y sus alrededores

Diamante no Mai: Te lo advierto vengo de otra dimensión y puedo matarte cuando yo quiera…

Tobi: Seguimos con el programa presentando a los tres personajes más _–intentando leer la tarjeta–_ etto… es buen momento para que Tobi confiese que no sabe leer muy bien

Kakuzu: Quítenlo de mi vista si no produces dinero no eres bienvenido al programa, aprende a leer antes de que te eche a la calle, Konan serás el remplazo de Tobi durante el programa

– _Se ve como arrastran a Tobi hacía donde está la presentadora y Konan entra a escena con un elegante vestido–_

Konan: Lamento que hayan visto esa escena ahora pasamos a lo más importante en estos momentos, presentando directo de Konoha _–señalando a un lado donde se aprecian las caras de los 7 Hokages–_ tres personajes queridos desde los inicios de este bello anime, él fue conocido como el intrépido ninja cabeza Hueca y ahora es el séptimo Hokage recibamos a Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto: Vuelvo por segunda vez a este programa pero es un placer volver ¡Tienen ramen!

Deidara: ¡Aquí no es un restaurant!

Sasori: Deberías callarte cuando el avaricioso de Kakuzu se dé cuenta de esto adiós al dinero

Kisame: Hai llamadas de I challenge you, solo con tarjeta de crédito se puede admitir esa compra, gracias compre demasiado seguido…

Konan: Él es considerado un emo vengador, ella es una fuerte kunoichi y ambos son la pareja Sasusaku que triunfo ante todo, presentando a Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno - _emocionada_ \- la pareja más controversial del momento y del mundo del espectáculo

Hidan: Alguien ha visto a Zetsu

Tobi: No lo he visto _–con un libro de ABC mis primeras palabras–_ además me andan enseñando asi que silencio

Sasuke: ¡Hm!

Sakura: Muchas gracias por invitarnos

Sasori: Ahora una pregunta importante para Sakura ¿Por qué crees que shippean mucho el Sasunaru? Es una pregunta que todos se preguntan con las fujoshis

Pein: Aquí vamos con las preguntas raras del programa _–leyendo un manga shojo–_

Kakuzu: Aumentara el grupo de fujoshis asi que buena pregunta Sasori, tal vez te ascienda a productor técnico

Hidan: MUERTE Y DOLOR A KAKUZU EL ABARO

Konan: Es una pregunta de suma importancia Sakura-san

Presentadora: Yaoi _–con un derrame nasal e imaginándose varias cosas–_ Sasunaru, es hermoso…

Sakura: Bueno admito que es algo que todas consideraban como una OTP oficial por todo lo que hacía Kishimoto-san, pero de cierta forma creo que lo más normal sería una pareja u OTP de las que ya son oficiales…

Naruto: Sakura eres bendita para toda la vida… Aquí hay fujoshis lo presiento

Tobi: Pregunta para Naruto-san ¿Qué piensa acerca del relleno en el anime?

Sasuke: Hm

Itachi: Sasuke siempre eres tan positivo

Sasori: Preguntas realmente reveladoras, ahora sabremos cómo responde el querido ninja por todos sus fans

Naruto: Que es a la vez bueno y a la vez malo…

Konan: Bueno nos vamos a unos cortes comerciales muy cortos, volvemos en un rato…

Presentadora: Volvemos en unos momentos al programa I challenge you, recuerden que el programa es representado por peluches kawaii de la serie Naruto, Ramen para toda la vida, Por un mundo sin emos vengadoras y el flor de cerezo oculto…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Comercial 1:**_

– _Si tú quieres peluches realmente lindos y originales en este programa puedes encontrarlos, desde Naruto como un niño pequeño hasta Itachi sonriendo, solo recuerda son lindos y también huelen rico, un olor original de lo que tu pidas hasta incluso al personaje del mismo anime porque son tiernos y quieres abrazarlos –_

 _Tobi: Tobi pidió peluches de todos sus sempais y huelen bien, Tobi el buen chico los recomienda_

 _ **Comercial 2:**_

– _Cansado de llegar a tu casa fatigado después de largas jornadas de trabajo, queriendo algo sabroso y calientito para que buscar en todos lados si no encontraras comida hecha sin haberse terminado, delicioso e instantáneo ¡La mejor marca de todas! ¡Maravillosa! ¡Deliciosa! ¡Que rico es el ramen instantáneo! Marca garantizada por el intrépido ninja cabeza hueca, Naruto Uzumaki, ¡dattebayo!_

 _Naruto: ¡Ramen para toda la vida!_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo** **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Presentadora: Regresamos, recuerden que este programa es patrocinado por Ramen para toda la vida y peluches kawaii y los tres primeros que llamen a estas líneas serán los que podrán obtener en exclusivo los tres peluches del equipo Konohamaru, Sarada, Mitsuki y Boruto cada uno con un aroma diferente ahora los dejo con la conductora Konan

Konan: Bueno ahora vamos con los retos de nuestros televidentes, Angelica Paterson reta a Sasuke-san a llevar a una cita y decirle Te amo a Sakura-san _–emocionada y sonrojada–_ quiero grabar mi valioso material

Itachi: Todavía falta algo más, también te reta a llevar a Sarada a un parque de diversiones y sonreír todo el día…

Sasuke: Hm…

Deidara: ¡Hm! Claro que el siguiente material se presentara en el siguiente programa, recuerden que este programa trabaja sin fines de lucro

Tobi: Deidara-sempai no sabe lo que dijo verdad, Tobi es un chico bueno más honesto

Konan: Bueno como aquí también quieren ver sangre por todos lados, nosotros no nos hacemos responsables de lo que suceda asi que el otro reto es para Naruto-san es sobre darle un beso y un abrazo a Sakura-san

Sasuke: ¿Qué? No matare al baka sino a la que puso este reto

Hidan: Sacrificio, si quieres te ayudo con el cuerpo

Kakuzu: Deténganse nos demandaran, paren ¡STOP! Deténganlos… No quiero perder mi dinero a cada uno le cobrare lo equivalente a lo que me deberán ellos…

– _Se ve a Naruto dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mano a Sakura–_

Naruto: Nadie dijo donde era asi que ya cumplí el reto… Ahora pasando a cosas más interesantes tienen ramen es que me muero de hambre y como estoy ocupado en el trabajo

Sasori: Es más listo de que lo parece o aparenta pero Angelica prepárate para ver sangre pero tú serás la morida ¡Pobre alma!

Konan: Ultimas preguntas para Sasuke ¿Qué pensó cuando Kishimoto dio ese final? Acaso cree que los fans que les gustaba el Narusaku tenían razon y sintieron esa unión obligada al igual que usted con el shippeable Sasuhina

Sasuke: Esas cosas son innecesarias, nosotros no tuvimos ningún problema al escucharlos pero dejen de ser tan emos vengadores, ¡Aquí el único emo vengador soy yo! ¡Yo! Y nadie más, nadie me quita esa papel ¡Entendieron!

Itachi: Problemático hermano menor

Kisame: ¡Emo vengador forever!

Pein: Y dicen que los raros somos nosotros y aquí encontramos más anormales

Konan: Pregunta para Naruto ¿Qué piensa acerca del programa?

Naruto: Que son raros y esa presentadora se roba demasiado a Boruto, si pueden me lo devuelven antes de que se encariñen ambos, pero también tienen sus cosas positivas

Konan: Para Sakura ¿Qué pensaría si Sarada dice que está enamorada? Y como cree que le afectaría tener al celoso de su padre…

Sakura: Apoyaría su enamoramiento de la persona quien fuera, incluso si es el baka hijo de este baka Hokage y como reaccionaria Sasuke solo pregúntenle y sabrán que padre posesivo Uchiha matara a cualquiera hasta incluso provocara la quinta y sexta guerra ninja

Tobi: Y eso fue todo por hoy, el buen chico Tobi se despide y preguntándoles por ¿Cuál personaje votan para que venga? Minato, Kushina o cualquier otro

Presentadora: Nos vemos en otro programa más de I challenge you, recuerden que siempre que quieran ramen en su casa estará el catalogado ¡Ramen para toda la vida! Adquiéranlo en sus tiendas más cercanas en sus diferentes sabores y recuerden que el buen chico Tobi quiere volver a ser conductor, bye chicos…

–Se escucha la aterradora canción de Akatsuki y se ve al equipo siete despedirse de la cámara, Tobi con un libro de ABC mis primeras palabras y a los demás haciendo lo que mejor hacen–

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Naruto: Me devuelves a Boruto y te doy lo que tú quieras_

 _Presentadora: Pero Sasuke me regalo a Boruto, no puedo devolverlo porque es mio_

 _Sakura: Sasuke-kun algo que quieras decir_

 _Sasuke: Se quería robar a Sarada, eso no lo puedo permitir_

 _Tobi: Quieren ver el ombligo de Tobi_

 _Pein: ¿Qué hacemos aquí?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno chicos, tarde mucho pero eme aquí XDD ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente programa? ¿Naruto conseguirá que le devuelva a Boruto? ¿Sasuke dejara de ser un emo vengador? ¿Sakura le dará un golpe a Sasuke por regalar a Boruto? ¿Tobi volverá a ser conductor? ¿Kakuzu dejara de ser avaro? Descúbranlo en otro programa más y en una parte me acuerdo de un one-shot que hice llamado celos paternos Sasuke es un loquillo XDD**


	10. Raptando a niños

_-Se escucha la canción de los Akatsuki mientras se grava a la audiencia, se ve a la presentadora con un traje de ninja y preparándose para algo, Tobi cantando Crazy in Love totalmente desafinado, Pein, Itachi y Deidara con sus respectivos instrumentos, Konan acomodando su vestido para conducir, Zetsu llorando en un rincón, Sasori con una cámara, Hidan bailando la macarena y Kakuzu en la silla de director-_

Presentadora: Buenas a todos, bienvenidos a otro programa más de I challenge you con un invitado ultra especial les damos la bienvenida al programa con la conductora más hermosa de todas Konan

Konan: Hola chicos, ahora hablaremos seriamente este programa será corto porque solo robaremos niños pero como es un reto tiene que ser cumplido aparte de que traemos a ustedes al cuarto Hokage, Minato Namikaze _–se escuchan los aplausos por todos lados–_ este reto fue elaborado por…

Tobi: Flor carmesí

Deidara: Callense y continuemos con esto, ¡hm!

Flor Carmesí: Queremos a los niños ahorita y en estos instantes

Itachi: Entonces como han devuelto a Boruto, nos toca robar a cuatro niños ¡Genial! Vaya ironía de la vida

Minato: Disculpen, ¿Cuándo empieza todo esto? Por cierto tendré que permanecer en este lugar también

Sasori: Minato-san debe permanecer en este programa y en los siguientes ya que usted estará sentado respondiendo llamadas junto a Kisame

Kisame: No puedo creerlo, este mundo me odia

Zetsu: Volvamos con lo importante, momento para que entren a robar a los niños por lo mientras veremos las apuestas, ¿Quién será el más rápido?

Tobi: Tobi apuesta por la presentadora… pero también Tobi apuesta por Itachi-san y también por Minato-san

Deidara: Decídete de una buena vez, hm… Apuesto todo al rayo amarillo de Konoha

Kakuzu: No te preocupes Tobi puedes apostar por los tres asi que deja tu dinero y veremos que sucede

Konan: Por… Itachi es que no se me da la intuición que el ganara

Pein: Hora de ver que hacen ellos es que es tan aburrido escuchar sus apuestas

– _Dentro de la televisión que grababa a los tres intentando hacer su cometido primero muestra a la presentadora saliendo de la casa del Hokage con Boruto y corriendo para encontrar a Mitsuki–_

Mitsuki: ¿Qué hace con Boruto? A usted la he visto en la televisión

Presentadora: Me presento, soy la presentadora del programa I challenge you y ando haciendo un reto mientras lo cumplo, me honrarías entrando al saco de papas para irte y que pueda cumplir mi reto _–sonriendo y enseñando el saco donde se encuentra Boruto–_ si no es mucha molestia por supuesto

Boruto: Ya me acostumbre a esto _–con una mochila y dentro del saco–_ , entra Mikki no te hara nada malo

Mitsuki: Bueno no tengo nada que perder pero no entrare al saco

Presentadora: Si he ganado o tal vez no… _–Desapareciendo–_

– _Por otro lado se encuentra a Itachi observando a lo lejos a su sobrina e intentando buscar la forma de robarla–_

Itachi: Podre hacerlo, bueno seré rápido _–desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer–_ muy bien tengo a Sarada

Sarada: Eres el muerto, tío Itachi _–sorprendida–_

Itachi: Vamos, Sarada-chan… pasemos tiempo de tío y sobrina

– _Cerca de la casa del Hokage esta Minato apuntando con su kunai a la habitación de Himawari, todo listo y entra rápidamente sacando a la pequeña–_

Minato: Te pareces mucho a tus padres, mucho gusto soy Minato

Himawari: Entonces, tú eres el abuelo Minato… Mucho gusto

Minato: Kushina tuvimos una nieta demasiado linda

–Volvemos al estudio donde todos piensan en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y escuchando a Kakuzu estafando al público con las apuestas mientras Tobi observa su sexto dedito del pie–

Kakuzu: Entonces querida jovencita te vendo el paquete especial a un precio accesible, ¿Qué dices? En esta caja puede haber tantas cosas que te gustaran…

Tobi: El sexto dedito de Tobi es lindo, aunque a algunos les da miedo

Deidara: Cubre tu tonto dedito, hm

Konan: Llegaron en empate, yey… Tobi ganó

Itachi: Pude conseguir a Sarada _–bajando a Sarada–_

Minato: Yo conseguí traer a mi nieta, Himawari

Presentadora: Lo siento, aquí yo soy la ganadora porque traje a ambos chicos asi que bitches please…

Mitsuki: Por lo menos no me metió al saco de papas

Boruto: Se viaja cómodo en ese lugar, aparte de que te carga entonces Mikki tu padre es Monkey D.

Sarada: De nuevo con esas preguntas…

Mitsuki: Nope

Himawari: ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

Kisame: Estos niños nos traerán problemas más con tres que ya son Genin

Itachi: Pero que no, Himawari utiliza el byakugan…

Konan: Bueno chicos eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado… dejen sus retos y nos vemos en otro programa más de I challenge you

Boruto: Eso es todo por hoy y recuerden I challenge es patrocinado por Ramen de por vida, Viva el cuarto Hokage y los osos panda gobernaran el mundo… Aparte de la incógnita de ¿Quiénes son los padres de Mikki?

Presentadora: Por eso lo quiero robar a cada rato

– _Se escucha la música aterradora de Akatsuki–_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mitsuki: Mis padres son ***Interrumpido por censura-chan*** y ***Censura-chan***

Presentadora: Ehhhh, no escuche nada puedes repetirlo

Himawari: Censura ataca por todos lados

Minato: Ahh pero yo lo escuche

Kisame: Minato-san diga la respuesta

Boruto: Todos quieren saberlo…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Censura-chan ataca de nuevo u.u, bueno que puedo decir un poco cortito pero XDD espero que les haya gustado además de que os invito a todos y todas a leer Una felicidad como las estrellas , _apenas lleva su prólogo y si lo leen espero que les guste_ n.n ahora las cosas del momento **

**¿Qué pasara con Akatsuki? ¿Abrirán su propia guardería? ¿El programa está cercano a su desenlace? ¿Quiénes son los padres de Mikki? El siguiente programa está especializado en ¿Quién sabe qué XDD?**


End file.
